long hard road out of hell
by nny777slavelabor
Summary: some times the only way to live is to die first
1. hanging

~ Ok I know its been a long time, but I got the most amazing idea for a fan fiction so please R+R or I'll die ok! ~  
  
-Long hard road out of hell  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The room was dimly lit, water dripped from a leak in the roof and landed in a dirty puddle on the floor. Johnny sat with his head down on the table; the voices had been gone for nearly 6 months, and Johnny was in solitude. A short girl sat in the damp corner of the room; black eyeliner ran down her cheeks and her eyes were blood shot. Her short black curls stuck to her wet face, her feet were bound to the floor with metal shackles. Johnny stood up and walked across the room where the girl sat.  
  
"How old are you dear?" He spoke bitterly She waited for a few moments before she spoke "19" Johnny grinned and nodded "ah, I don't remember much of being 19, heh, hard to believe it was only two and a half years ago." He smirked There was a bright red gash going across the girl's forehead that he had not noticed before. he tilted his head "may I ask how you got that mark on you head?" he asked politely. She sobbed and spoke with a hoarse voice " my boyfriend"  
  
Johnny snickered and walked away he snatched a rope from a table and hopped onto the chair "you see my dear, there are two types of people in the hell hole of a world we live in" he paused as he tied one end of the rope around a large wooden beam going across the ceiling. "There are the blissful ignoramuses, people who go on in life, never knowing what is really out there. People like you." he continued. She nodded, he began then to wrap the rope tightly around his neck "and then there are the prodigies very rare people who know everything and because of it live in hell, people like me" he finished.  
  
"What are you doing?" the girl choked out. "Oh don't worry, I'm simply escaping my hell and going over the stars" Johnny dug deep into his pocket and pulled out a brass key, he tossed it to the girl.  
  
"If I didn't kill you your boyfriend probably will, now I suggest that if your faint of heart you look away. I bid you ado farewell" with those final words he kicked the chair out from under his feet, his body lunged down with a snap. The air escaped his body and everything spun, his arms and legs began to convulse and blood sputtered from his mouth until his soul escaped his body. The girl scream echoed through out the house.  
  
~ Please review! More to come ~ 


	2. a purpose for everyone

~OK I thought I would get a little more than just one review for that chapter and thank you to the person who did review it I'm very happy at least one person likes it! ~  
  
His body felt numb the pain that covered his neck was now gone. Johnny reached up and touched his neck, no rope; his eyes were still closed but he felt the eerie fact that he was not in a familiar place. He was for the first time in he could not remember when comfortable. After several minutes he finally opened his eyes, he was lying on his back underneath a rusty arch gate.  
  
"Oh no, anything but this" he thought to himself. He could hear clicking of someone's shoes as they approached him. A tall sickly thin woman holding a clipboard stood over him. She had bright green hair cut just below her ears and a long white fitted coat.  
  
"Excuse me, name age, cause of death" she asked in a raspy voice. Johnny rubbed his forehead pushing himself up off the ground. "Uh, Johnny C., 21, suicide" he said blushing. The girl raised an eyebrow and flipped through the pages on her clipboard. "Your not supposed to be here! You still have.another 12 years 5 months and 18 days!" She said annoyed. "Umm, I'm sorry?" he said confused. "Damn it! God is not going to like this! Not one bit! Every time one of you damn kids kill yourself it screws up our plan! You see when you are born we set the exact time that your supposed to die, and when you change that, things on earth can be permanently changed! Things that were written as what would supposed to happen! Like if Elvis killed himself at 16, music would be completely different! Everyone has a purpose!"  
  
Johnny's mind crackled from the information he had just been given. The girl grabbed his wrist and yanked him towards a large fat man in a reclining chair. Surprisingly he was awake, the man gazed down at him with tiny black eyes, Johnny hoped he didn't remember him. "You again!" God grumbled. Johnny blushed with embarrassment "I thought you went back to earth months ago! What the crap are you doing back here?" he shouted. Intimidated by his creator Johnny couldn't think of any words to say "i. Umm..Derr". God rolled his eyes, "great I made another stupid one; Felicity, take care of him I'm tired"  
  
She nodded and began to walk away "follow me". Johnny tapped the girl on the shoulder, enraged with anger. "What are you going to do with me! What's MY purpose? Jesus I just want to finally be in peace!" he said with angst. The girl rolled her eyes and handed him a picture. He examined it and gasped, it was Squee! "What does he have to do with it?" a confused Nny asked. "He is your reason, as frightened as he was of you, he needed you to teach him, and to love him, because face it there are only two people that you love and its not mom and dad. It's Todd Castle and the artist. Now I'm going to send you down to earth for 12 weeks as a guardian angel, in that time you will show him what you need to."  
  
~ Ok I'm leaving it off there to build interest ok? Please review, more soon!!! ~ 


	3. the arms of an angel

~ Ok the reviews were a little better but I still want more so keep them coming or I'll stop writing! ~  
  
Johnny blinked and he was in an entirely different environment, he was outside of Squee's house. He could feel extra weight pulling down on his back; he turned his head to catch a glimpse of two big white feathery wings. "Sweet Jesus!" He screamed. "Don't worry, only Todd can see you" a familiar voice said. He turned to see the girl with the green hair standing next to him. "Can I fly?" he asked experimenting with his new appendages. She shook her head, "no, I'm afraid not. But aren't they just so neat?" she giggled. He rolled his eyes and took a step to the front door. "So what do I do now?" he asked, "you'll know" she said as she vanished. Johnny sighed and opened the front door. The people inside didn't seem to care or even notice that their door had opened on its own. He walked through the house to where Squee's room was; the little boy sat on the floor scribbling with crayons and humming a song to himself.  
  
"Squeegee?" Nny called out softly. The little boy turned his head; his eyes grew large at the sight of him and a scream escaped his lips but no parent came to his comfort. "You died! I saw you! The policeman put you in a giant garbage bag with a zipper on it and put you in a car! And that night I saw you on the T.V they said you died!" he screamed in horror. A voice called from another room "Todd! Stop talking to yourself or I'll take away your toys!" Squee moaned and stood up; Johnny felt it was a good time to assure him that he was an angel and not their to hurt him. He stepped back and spread his large white wings; Squee's eyes grew even larger this time. "Are you an angel?" Johnny nodded "mommy told me angels aren't real" he sighed. "Go ahead touch them" he motioned one of his wings in Todd's direction, the little boy reached out and touched his soft feathers and smiled. Johnny was starting to get a feel for what he needed to do, he needed to make sure he didn't turn into him.  
  
~ Sorry that was so short, I'll write more soon promise ~ 


	4. the call

~ Ok so its been a while sense I updated, I hope you like it ~  
  
It was several days later that Johnny finally came out and told Squee what he had to do. "Squeegee, when I was sent from heaven I was sent with a mission, I was sent here to put you into a good home" he said putting a hand on his shoulder. Todd looked confused "what do you mean?" Johnny sighed, he knew this wasn't going to be easy, "I need to put you in a place where you have a mommy who tells you she loves you, and a daddy that will bring you out to play catch, and to ball games"  
  
Squee giggled "my daddy plays catch with me, but I don't think he's very good, because he always seems to accidentally throw the ball in the road!"  
  
Johnny cringed and stood up, how could a 7-year-old comprehend what he was saying? That's when the idea struck him "ok squeegee just sit down and color while I do something ok?" The little boy nodded. Johnny walked to the telephone and dialed 911. He stopped to wonder why he could touch objects but not people, but that wasn't too important. "Hello 911 what's your emergency"  
  
Johnny put the phone down and reached for the nearest object, a lamp. He lifted the lamp high above his head and threw it across the room. Glass shards flew in all directions. "HELLO!? What's going on! Do you need an officer sent over?" the voice from the phone said.  
  
"Oh no Johnny! What have you done? Now mommy and daddy are going to think I did it!"  
  
"What the hell is going on in here!" Todd's dad stormed in and looked at the broken lamp. "Why you little good for nothing terd! I'll make you eat that lamp!" His father was in rage. Johnny's eye twitched as Todd's father charged towards the shaking boy "I'll teach you respect for other peoples things!" he shouted pulling off his leather belt to whip his son.  
  
Johnny had seen about enough he reached out his hand as to chock the man but only to have his hand pass through his body.  
  
He moved closer to the crying boy. "Oh god what have I done?" he though to himself, the last person in the world he wanted to hurt was him. The father stepped closer raising his belt, but before he could bring it down a mans voice stopped him  
  
"FREZE" he turned around, a tall thin cop with a large beard that resembled that of the Mario brothers.  
  
~Ooooo cliff hanger! Review ~ 


End file.
